legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Count Veger
Count Veger is a villain from the Jax and Daxter Series, this man is techinally the "Judge Frollo." of video game villains Other names for Veger: That F***er, Count Asshole, Count Vulgar, Count Dick, Count Douchebag, Count Vagina Greatest Strength: His knowledge on Precusors and ancient beings Greatest Weakness: He loves to gloat (And paid for this after he killed Shining Armor thorugh Bender brutally kicking his ass as well as X blasting him) Count Veger is reponsible for a lot of bad things that happened to the title characters. after he was turned into an ostel he escaped and found a way back to his usual form. Count Veger escapes to an another world ready to reassume his evil plans. Count Veger learns about the multiuniverse and it's secrets. It's biggest secret though, there is something that could alter the multiuniverse like that, Veger intriggued goes searching for the item, believing it to be a different kind of Prescuors than Osttels Veger decides to use the law to advantage to arrest to what he considers vermin,evil and Eco users. He even kills those who stands in his way, which is everyone who isn't him. He is a rightous man who belives by his virtue he is justly proud. Highly relightous he does what he thinks is right through ammoral and extreme methods. The Grand Summer Season Trek Count Veger joins VIlgax and his allegiance to get his goals done, He decides to arrest Bender and The B team seeing them as vermin and evil, also because Bender is associated to Daxter who is assoicated to Dark Eco by Jack. Veger runs a secret lab in the CIA where he takes this vermin and disects, removes body parts and kills creatures so he can sell them to villains. He sucesfully steals 25% of the CIA's Secrets with Trevalyn but he fails to use Bender and his friends in experiments and he loses the Sly Cooper group. Veger develops a partnership with Trevalyn and the two work together in their sucessful operations. Count Veger then creates a Dark Samus and uses it to abudct Sora. He then kindnaps and eventually kills Shining Armor. He then gloats about how he murdered Twlight`s real family to the little pony herself and then recieves a very sastfying beatdown courtesy of Bender.Veger later goes to the Egypt With Dark Samus,when Knuckles Shows up,he tells him from the past what he did to his Friends and Family,Starting to get Angry,Knuckles and Samus battles Both Veger and Dark Samus,Only Dark Samus to be Killed,Knuckles Let him live but he threatens Veger,if he ever Killed or Do something to his Allies,He'll Beat him to Death,So Veger left the Egypt and Escaped from Knuckles.Veger's next cruel move was when Pete kidnapped Finn, Sari and Bubblegum, He mutated the latter into a yellow monster and sicced on Spike, Flame Princess and Ice King. Ice king managed to best him and then Marceline and Carmelita placed Count Veger under arrest on main charges Count Veger escapes with the other and is invited by The Dystopia League to a get together, when they are betrayed and almost killed by Discord as he points how he is responsible for what happened to them. Veger joins forces with Sigma with the others and betrays Galvatron to serve him. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Count Veger returns with Sigma and is ready to get revenge on Discord for Vilgax or himself. Veger leads an attack on the Destroy All Humans Universe and meets some of the members of The Membrane Elite and X. Count Veger then gives the report to his boss after returning Friends: Vilgax and his allegiance except Discord and Oboidah Stane. Sigma and his organzation Enemies: Jak, Daxter, Bender and The B Team, Cap Knuckles and the P Team, Discord, Oboidah Stane, The Dystopia League, The Membrane Elite, X Snapshot - 5v.jpg Snapshot - 6v.jpg Snapshot - 7v.jpg Snapshot - 8v.jpg Snapshot - 9v.jpg Snapshot - 10v.jpg Snapshot - 11v.jpg Snapshot - 12v.jpg Snapshot - 13v.jpg Snapshot - 14v.jpg Snapshot - 15v.jpg Snapshot - 16.jpg Snapshot - 17.jpg Snapshot - 18.jpg Snapshot - 19v.jpg Snapshot - 20.jpg Snapshot - 21v.jpg Snapshot - 22v.jpg Snapshot - 23.jpg Snapshot - 24.jpg Snapshot - 25v.jpg Snapshot 3 (22-12-2012 2-27 PM).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Partner Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Complete Monsters Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:The Σ Organzation